The One to Kill
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Finnick Odair was the boy to kill in the 65th Hunger Games - we all know that. But does the tributes of the 65th Hunger Games know that? Here is the Hunger Games and many bits before through the eyes of a District 2 volunteer Spears.
1. The Hunger Games

**AN – **We all know a little bit about the 65th Hunger Games. Handsome 14yr old Finnick Odair from District 4 was the victor of it. Finnick Odair was the boy to kill. We all know that from what Katniss Everdeen had said in Catching Fire. Does the tributes in the 65th Hunger Games know that? Was he just a pretty boy to the tributes? Was he under-estimated because of his age? Here is the 65th Hunger Games, Interviews, Chariot Ride, Session with the Game-makers...through the eyes of a District 2 volunteer Spears. Sorry, this chapter is really short. I promise the other ones would be longer.

** Hunger Games. **Spears had no problem with the Hunger Games. He in fact loved the Hunger Games. Whenever there's one, he'll spend his day sitting in front of the TV watching it. It's so exciting, better than movies. You could actually feel the thrill even by watching it. Spears watched tributes volunteer year by year. Those poor reaped District 2 citizens, they never stood a chance to go to the Hunger Games. Before the name was even said, somebody volunteers. Spears wanted to be in the Hunger Games. He wanted to feel his heart pounding hard in the arena. He wanted to kill his enemies. He also wanted the fame and the fortune he'll get. Life would be perfect if he'd won.


	2. Volunteer

**AN – **Dang it! This is another of those ridiculously short chapters...oh well. I'm going to upload the third chapter right after I upload this one XD It's a good thing I already typed it up! More chapters coming soon :) (Sorry to those people who wanted me to start right where the 65th Hunger Games start but I need to start where Spears is still in District 2. I think it'll make more sense like this)

**Volunteered. **_**"**__I volunteer!" _Spears shouted lazily. He was now 17yr old, perfectly trained. He knew he would win. That why he volunteered, right? Spears was lucky his voice was louder than the other's voices. The District 2 escort Resse heard him over the other's blending voices. _"Wonderful! Another volunteer!" _Resse trilled happily as she dragged Spears and Pillory, the District 2 female volunteer into the Justice Building. Spears ruffled his milky blonde curly hair. _Well that was a piece of cake. _


	3. Stylist and More

**AN – **YAY! This chapter is WAY longer than the last two. This is better than the last really really short chapters XD Hopefully the next chapter will come soon and it'll be LONG! So now Spears just arrived to the Capitol and he's getting prepared for the Chariot ride...Enjoy!

** Stylist and more. **_"Oh! Look at that! You're so filthy!" _One of Spear's prep team members with lavender skin and many jewels and sequins stuck to her skin called Canna squeal in her ridiculous Capitol accent. _"When you win the games you should really buy 'Scrub Me Now'! It really helps, you know. Look at us, perfect hairless skin because we used it. You obviously haven't used it and ugh, look at that!" _Another of Spears' prep member Perisa shook her head disapprovingly. Spears screamed as Perisa scrubbed down another layer of skin. _"Now you're all done! Laisha, you can come in now!" _The third member of the prep team Irsa cried. Spears looked now at his now spotless, hairless, naked body. Sure it's cleaner but that sure hurts. As Canna, Perisa and Irsa walked out chirping excitedly, a woman with crazy coloured hair, unusual deep blue eyes wearing purple eye-liner came in. _"You must be Spears. I'm Laisha, your stylist." _Laisha introduced herself to Spears. Spears didn't know what to say in the presences of this weirdly made woman. She's hardly a human being with that soft lavender skin. It's so unnatural. Call youself a stylist? Spears laughed. He could do a lot better than being styled by a lavender skinned woman wearing all the Capitol's newest fashion and newest trend's items which was strange. Spears just nodded. _"So hi, Spears. We need to get you something to wear at the chariot ride." _Laisha said rapidly in the funny Capitol voice. _"Because you're from District 2 and you're obviously the best fighters as District 2 tributes usually are I made you something that makes you well look bold and aggressive and make you look like you're going to win the Hunger Games" _Laisha said. Make Spears look like he's going to win the Hunger Games? Make him look like? Spears didn't like it at all. He's going to win for sure. It's not a 'look like'. After all, he had volunteered. _"Actually I'm going to WIN the games for sure. It's not a 'look like'." _Spears corrected his preppy stylist. _"Ah..yes. You're going to win this." _Laisha murmured. _"Anyway, what's you District token?" _Laisha asked. _"This." _Spears said annoyed holding out a small blunt spear pin. Isn't he going to see what he'll wear on the chariot? There isn't much time left. Laisha looked at it. _"Are you sure it's okay? It's a spear! A weapon!" _Laisha piped up worriedly. _"It's blunt. Can't you see?" _Spears ran his fingers through the blunted point. _"I'll deal with that later. Anyway, here what you'll wear for the chariot ride." _Laisha went to the wardrobe and start looking through the many costumes there. Spears looked curiously at what Laisha brought out. It's a plain white shirt and plain white pants. _"What?" _Spears doesn't believe it. It's probably the worst costume ever. Well excluding what District 12 wear every year. They're pathetic. _"Put it on! It's not that done yet." _Laisha handed Spears the costume. Unwillingly, Spears put it on. _"Perfect!" _Laisha purred at the sight of her costume being worn by Spears. _"White means innocent. You're going to kill the innocent tributes that's why you're wearing white." _Laisha explained. Laisha looked at her watch. _"Fifteen minutes before you got to go down to the chariots. Perfect." _Laisha grinned. Wait, fifteen minutes? How is that perfect time. He's late! _"Dont worry. I'm fast." _Laisha seemed to have sense Spears' fear. Laisha took out a make-up box and started colouring Spears' face. Not for long, Laisha finished with the make-up. Spears realized his face and body was full of make-up battle scars, wounds, bruises and all that. _"Isn't this against the rules?" _Spears frowned. _"Don't worry." _Laisha smiled a sweet smile which gave Spears a bad feeling. _"When your chariots come out, I'll take the loudspeaker and inform the audience and everybody it's just make-up." _Laisha then took out a big red paint bucket. She took a paint brush and started painting all over Spears ex-white costume. Spears looked nervously at the clock nearby. _"There's only 5 minutes left!" _Spears said frantically as Laisha calm and slowly applied some paint at the back of Spears white now blotted with red costume. As Laisha finished the last blots, she took out a spear from nowhere and handed it to Spears. Spears held the spear as Laisha pinned Spears' spear pin on him. _"I heard that your weapon are spears. Like your name." _Laisha said. _"Hold the spear." _Spears frowned. Aren't you suppose to NOT hold or use any weapons before you go to the Training Centre? _"Isn't it illegal?" _Spears asked. _"Not if it's blunt." _Laisha laughed. _"I'll make an announcement." _Soon, Laisha and Spears are walking down to the chariots. _"The paint is still wet." _Spears complain as he felt the icky thick paint slid down his back slowly. _"That's the point!" _Laisha smiled. _"What does my costume mean anyway?" _Spears was curious. Usually costumes tributes wear mean something. _"Oh yours? White means innocent and red means blood. It means you're going to kill the innocent." _Laisha explained. _"Wait. Kill the innocent? I don't think the Capitol likes that." _Spears said uncertainly. Sure he would like to kill the innocent tributes but the audience? _"Kill the innocent peeps are exactly why we watch the Hunger Games. Well, I mean your ancestors are pretty guilty for causing that rebellion but oh well. The tributes are innocent enough." _Laisha laughed. _"Your spears mean that you're going to kill the tributes with your spear. And I painted 'Victor of 65__th__ Hunger Games' behind you so I made it pretty obvious you're going to win." _Laisha glanced at Spears. _"And the dripping paint makes the dripping blood image more realistic."_ Laisha explained the dripping red blood idea. Spears smiled. This costume isn't that bad at all. In fact it's great. Now he could be what he is – Bloody Spears. _"Thanks." _Spears said to his stylist.

**14Yr old volunteer? **Spears saw Pillory. Pillory was wearing this costume with herbs. _"What? It's Hunger Games. Not some kind of herbs game." _Spears exclaimed. _"Yes but herbs are healing medicines. I'm more of a healer than a fighter." _Pillory explained. _"Then why are you in a fighting game." _Spears was puzzled. _"Because you need to heal yourself to stay alive. It's not all fighting games. It's also a survival game." _Pillory said calmly. _"Oh well." _Spears shrugged. _"Let's meet the our future allies." _Spears and Pillory walked to the District One chariot. There was a boy with a sparkling diamond suit with all kinds of pretty beads and sequins on and a girl with a shimmer diamond dress. On the dress there were different jewels and the girl was wearing a tiara. Those were the classically beautiful tributes from District One. At least their diamond outfits match unlike ours, Spears thought. _"Hi!" _Pillory waved to the District One tributes. _"Hi. You must be District Two." _The boy said. _"I'm Spears and that's Pillory beside me." _Spears introduced them. _"I'm Sparkle and Shimmer is right beside me." _The boy from District One introduce himself and his sensational district partner. _"Oh my gosh! Your costumes doesn't match! How can that happen?" _Shimmer exclaimed. _"You're both from District Two so you're costume should match. I'm glad I got my stylist." _Shimmer said. Soon, they walked to the District Four chariot where one brown hair girl dressed as a mermaid and one young boy stood. The girl introduced herself as Jellyfish. _"I'm Finnick Odair and I'm fourteen. I had volunteered!" _The young boy bragged. Normally, Spears would have killed or at least injured a boy like this. Spears hate brats. Because it's illegal to injure a tribute before the Hunger Games, Spears prepared to injure or kill him in the arena. Finnick Odair. Something stopped Spears from planning his attack. Finnick had beautiful bronze curls, amazing sea-green eyes, a fantastic shade of golden tan skin... His handsome features never stops. Spears grinned to himself. A handsome boy like Finnick would get the careers plenty of sponsors. Finnick would have tons of silver parachutes coming down with expensive gifts inside them. As his allies, of course, Finnick would need to share his fortunes. _I'll keep him until the very end and then I'll kill him. _Spears decided.

** Chariots. **Sparkle and Shimmer's beautiful chariot went out first. As usual, they're a huge hit. Everybody cheered loudly, clapped, threw flowers, chanted their names and they all loved the District One tributes. Soon, Spears' chariot went out with Pillory. Being the second chariot to go out, the crowd aren't tired yet. They cheered loudly too. As they reached the City Circle, District Three's chariot came along. The Capitol audience had turned their attention to the District Three tributes. The girl had wires tangled around her and to Spears, she looked like a mess. The boy was wearing a light bulb costume and the bulb goes on and off. Then District Four's chariot came along. Jellyfish was in her mermaid costume as Finnick in his Sea God costume. The crowd didn't give must attention. They loved Finnick Odair. Spears smiled. They love Odair, they sponsor him and Finnick would have to share his little treats with his allies. The crowd went mad as Finnick went pass them. Those capitol girls kept on screaming Finnick's name, throwing roses at him, blowing kisses to him and quite a lot of them fainted. The other chariots weren't much to see. They're were pretty normal. Like how District Seven was covered under those leafy tree like how they're always dressed as. As expected, District Twelve came out with the most ridiculous costume of all. They're standing in their coal black chariot stark naked with dust and charcoal falling on them covering parts of their body. You can't say they're naked with all those dust falling down. Wow, how original. Spears was glad he didn't get District Twelve's stylist.


	4. Gamemakers Session and Score

**AN – **Here's the _longest _chapter so far. Yay! So now Spears is going to have his session with the game-makers and so would the others. Spears is totally confident. What would his score be? What would Finnick's score be? Enjoy!

** Training**. Spears looked at his future allies. _"Where should we start?" _Spears asked. _"Knives! Knives! I'm really good at them!" _Shimmer squealed excitedly. _"I rather use the bow and arrows." _Jellyfish said. _"I'm good at everything. So I'm obviously fine with any stations." _Sparkle boasted. _"If we're all good at weapons, why not let's try herbs and medicines? Or things like how to start a fire and camouflage?" _Pillory suggested. Spears knew the only reason why Pillory suggested such thing is that she's good at healing with herbs but she isn't as good at fighting. Spears laughed. _"Starting a fire? I had learnt that when I was 5!" _Spears bragged.

_"Since we don't agree on the things you suggested, let's try the trident station. Hardly anybody's there." _Finnick said. All the careers stare at him. Spears smirked. Finnick is so young whatever he says hardly counts anyway. He's like a flea. He's lucky to be born in District 4, if not he doesn't he won't even have a chance to join the alliance. Well, not for long at least. The careers could use Finnick's good looks.

**Game-makers Session. **It's time for the game-makers sessions. Spears is confident. Very confident. In training, he was sure he was the best tribute at spear-throwing. He never misses. The usual pathetic skinny District 12 tributes couldn't even lift a spear.

Pillory was shown to have a natural talent at healing.

Sparkle was wrong. Though he was well-rounded at every weapon but he wasn't the best at them. He was just average. At least he know how to use all the weapons. Sometimes he could aim wrong. So much for being really good at every weapon.

Shimmer was really good at knives. Better than the rest of the tributes anyway. She never misses. Knife-throwing is usually the District Two female tribute's speciality but this year Pillory showed talent in healing instead so Spears guessed Shimmer is now the knife-girl of the Careers.

Jellyfish was good in archery or anything to do with bows and arrows. She never misses either. She could work with any type of arrows or bows. Loose or tight arrows, different material. She's made for them.

Finnick. Well, Finnick seems to be average at most weapons but when it comes to tridents. He's pretty good at it. Not best though.

**Spear-throwing, is it the best way? **Spears walked into the room. He was the third tribute to go in. Sparkle went in first. He came out quite a long time later. He probably impressed the game-makers a lot, Spears thought. How can he stay for so long in that room?

Shimmer went next, she had put on her enchanting smile. The one she used to capture the Capitol's love. She had fixed her hair until her blonde curls fall perfectly. Looks like she had decided to flirt with the game-makers and impress them by her beauty first. Shimmer said that her equally beautiful mentor who won just the year before Cashmere had taught her to do so. Cashmere had also impressed the Capitol and the game-makers with her looks. Shimmer came out quite a while later too.

Spears was next, he walked into the room calm and confidently. A District 10 tribute wouldn't do that, Spears bet. They always freak out before they even got into the room. Brutus, Spears' mentor had told him that. The game-makers are still watching attentively at Spears. Spears smirked. Those unlucky weak District 12 tributes. They're always last so the game-makers were always bored when they arrive to show off their bad skills. Their attention would always be drawn from the tribute to a roast pig or something.

Spears headed straight to the spears station and got his hands on the biggest, most impressive spear he could find there. Spears ran his hands through the spear slowly and looked at his targets. There were many for him to impress the game-makers. Spears took the spear and threw it at a inflated balloon thing. Then he kept throwing it at different targets. Occasionally throwing it at archery boards and stuff like that.

Then Spears put down the massive spear and threw some knives, tridents. Battle with his sword. Shot some arrows. He wasn't great at the other weapons but it'll impress the game-makers even further to show them that he is capable of using other weapons. At last, a game-maker that Spears recognise as the head Senecra Crane dismissed him. Spears walked out keeping his head high to show the game-makers that he isn't the type of shy people but he is bold and fearless. When he's outside, he kept his head like that to taunt the weaker tributes. Pillory walked into the room right after Spears came out. She'll probably show a lot of her healing skills and maybe some of her average weapon skills. She have to fight to impress the game-makers after all. Fighting is the main point of why the Hunger Games was created. Kill or be killed.

**Districts. **The District Three nerds came went in a flash after Pillory came out. Their sessions with the game-makers must be short because they hardly have anything to impress the game-makers. Spears saw them in training. All they did was holding wires and untangling them or something. They worked all day on the snares station. Probably something their mentors Beetee and Wiress told them to do. Beetee had won his Hunger Games but electrifying people with his wire or something so Spears guessed that Beetee hoped that his tribute would do the exact same thing and win.

District Four was next. Finnick Odair walked into the room plastering a flirtatious smile on his face that would make all the female game-makers crazy. Spears was tempted to wipe that stupid smile off his face. It's so annoying and does Finnick really think he could win the Hunger Games by just showing off his charm? By smiling at the camera all day long in the arena? By begging his sponsors to send his everything he needed? Wow, Spears thought. Finnick is very dumb to volunteer himself to around 2 weeks of fame when he's still in the Training Centre and an immediate death sentence once he steps in the arena. Does that 2 weeks of fame really worth it? Finnick came out really long time later. Smiling happily like he won the Hunger Games when the games never even started. Spears guessed that a female game-maker had begged him to stay behind and asked for a signed photograph with him or something. Finnick can't possibly stay that long in that room showing his weapon skills. He isn't that good at it. Spears laughed to himself cruelly. Poor Finnick, he probably had a hard time controlling himself from his fans inside that room.

Jellyfish went in next. She came out at an average amount of time. She seemed pretty annoyed of something.

District 5 went in next. This year District 5 seemed pretty strong but neither of the Careers wanted to ask them to join the alliance. They aren't good enough. Spears saw them during training. The District 5 tributes only went wrestling station. They are obsessed with it. Both tributes wrestle assistants all day long. Sometimes they win, sometimes they don't. Even if District 5 can wrestle everybody down, the careers won't want them. Who needs to wrestle people when they could just shoot an arrow from a far distance?

District Six was next. As usual, they seem strong too. District Six tributes always look strong but most of the time they aren't. Two years ago, two muscular District Six giants were reaped. Everybody feared them but they turned out to be very dumb. They have been killed the first day when the bumped into a visible force field which they thought was an nitrogen gas. Weird, Spears know. District Six tributes could also be crazy. Last year, the District Six male tribute Titus was strong. Yes, this time he is really strong. But Titus was cannibalism and the audience didn't like it. Maybe they think he's too violent and brutal. But what can the audience expect for anyway? That's the Hunger Games. Titus was killed in an avalanche that obviously the game-makers purposely made. The Capitol doesn't want an insane victor. Titus was just an exception so this year's tributes are bound to be stupid like the average District Six tributes.

District Seven come right after District Six. The traditional District Seven strategy was to act weak but turn out strong. Everybody knew that. Sadly, District Seven tributes are weak. So they could ace the act weak bit without any problem but then they can't be strong 'cause they aren't strong. Nobody really cares about them. They just kill those District Seven tributes like another strong tribute. Those District Seven victors who are actually strong managed to fool everybody though. A victor Blight who won many years ago did an extremely convincing act so nobody had bothered him until he started to become a mighty killer. That was many years back though, District Seven have nothing but weaklings nowadays that still act weak but stay weak.

District Eight. The two tributes that look so stupid they could actually be compared to the traditionally appalling tributes of Twelve. _"Look at those filthy tributes! I bet they haven't showered once in their life. In fact, they haven't even brushed their hair! What kind of people do they have in District Eight? I'm utterly not surprised with District Twelve but District Eight? Have they mashed up these two uncivilized districts?" _Shimmer had criticized the District Eight tribute in her posh voice before. Spears agrees with Shimmer. By the look of those tributes they'll be as crummy as District Twelve anyway. District Eight walked into the room feebly and seemed to be kicked out in a blink. Not much of a big obstacle are they?

District Nine seemed a bit stronger. Usual for District Nine tributes. District Nine tributes don't last long these days, not a big worry to Spears. Spears could slice the in half any time. The District Nine tributes this year seemed to have winged everything. They probably had barely impressed the game-makers because they didn't last too long but enough to show them a few skills. There was a few muscles in the male District Nine tribute unlike those scrawny District Twelves.

District 10 was similar to District 9. Very easy to kill, Spears thought. He could use any simple weapon and kill them in a blow. They shouldn't be much to worry about.

District 11. As usual, they might look big but they are quite dumb and hardly have any tactic. District 11 tributes look intimidating with all that muscles they earn from farming and doing agriculture but they don't do much. They might be strong and they could crack your bones if you're near enough but if you're far, you can kill them easily. A few groups of careers previously made a mistake on inviting them to join their alliance. It ended up as District 11 was no use at all. Spears sighed. He would not make the same mistake as they did.

District 12. What a laugh! Those skinny hardly human-like people went in and zoom out like almost immediately. It looks as if the game-makers have absolute no interest on seeing them. Too true. They are only bones with no muscles. Spears saw them in training, they can't even lift a weapon! The Careers may have other districts in their alliance from time to time, but District 12 never make it. They're puny. Nobody looks up to them.

**Score. **Spears and Pillory sat in front of the TV with Spear's stylist Laisha, Pillory's stylist Hella and their mentors Brutus and Enobaria. The scores for District 1 came around. Sparkle got 8 while Shimmer got 9. Pretty good. Spears smiled, at least he know he won't be getting a pair of District 1 tributes that only know how to look good. District 2 came. Spears felt a twinge of excitement. He was so confident and he boasted to many people about his wonderful skills he should have a high score. It would be such a shame.

A 10! Spears saw a flashing 10 came up on the screen. Perfect! _"Well Done!" _Brutus patted Spears on the back. _"I'm soo proud of you!" _Laisha squealed in a Capitol way. Spears slapped his head. Capitol over-reacting people always spoil his moment, don't they? It would be so embarrassing to go around District 2 with these Capitol people. Pillory ended with a 6. Hardly any careers get that kind of score but Pillory was more of a healing person. The Game-makers aren't probably impress with a person who's best at herbs and un-weapony stuff. Spears didn't really care about what other tributes got but he decided to stay to see District 4s. He's curious to know what score did 14yr old Finnick Odair got.

8? Spears doesn't understand. How can Finnick get an 8? He's only 14 for heaven sakes! Finnick was pretty bad at aiming during training. How on earth does he manage an 8? Although Spears was surprised, he wasn't shock. Jellyfish also got an 8. Spears has the highest training number out of the Careers. In fact he has the highest out of_ all _the tributes. Winning this Hunger Games would be easy.


	5. Caesar Flickerthing and the Interviews

**AN: **Ok...Sorry. I took a LONG time to update, because of School. Ugh, school means a heck load of homework. Anyway, here's my newest chapter (The 5gh part/chapter of my story). So this is basically the interviews. Hope you enjoy! :)

** Caesar Flickerthing. **Every year, before the Hunger Games, Spears know that there would be this un-human like person doing the interviews. Every year, he would be head to toe covered with the same shade of a particular colour. Even his skin, hair were the same colour. Last year, he was pale green which make him look like he was going to puke. His name was Caesar Flickerthing.

"For god sakes, Spears! His last name is Flickerman! Not Flickerthing!" Shimmer had corrected many times indignantly. _It doesn't make any sense. Caesar hardly looks like a person, how can he be a 'man'? He is more like a thing. An extremely ugly thing indeed_. Spears could never remember to say 'man' at the end.

Shimmer would, she is a District One girl and a very rich one too. She had like all of the 'Capitol Gossipz' magazines which keeps her update to everything only a Capitol teenager would want to know. She knew who Caesar Flickerman was when she was 5.

Sparkle was very confident about his interview. "You see, I have the natural charming look which would make _all _of the Capitol girls to fall in love with me _immediately_." Sparkle boasted to everybody. Spears rolled his eyes. Every year, District One have dazzingly beautiful tributes, don't they ever get bored of seeing those handsome but arrogant tributes?

On the other hand, Pillory was nervous. "What am I going to do? Do I have to look at the audience? Will the audience like me? I'm not as pretty as Shimmer and not as good in dealing with weapons like Jellyfish!" She fretted worriedly. Spears didn't know how to answer to that. He was always brave, he hardly ever felt scared or nervous. Shimmer and Sparkle chose to ignore those questions. They said that they won't answer such questions only a baby would ask. Only Jellyfish would calm Pillory but it didn't seem very effective.

Jellyfish looked ok. She didn't really talk about the interviews or about Caesar Flickerthing (Oops..Flickerman). She only said that Caesar was a nosy git who wanted _tons _of information about your personal life. "Well that was obvious." Shimmer said in a duh voice. "But don't you want to tell everybody about your glamorous life?" Then, Sparkle had to remind Shimmer that not everyone have such a wonderful life like them again. It seems like it was planned to remind others that they're far better than them.

Finnick was quiet these few days. It's not that the Careers wanted him to speak more anyway. When the Careers asked Finnick what he's going to do in the interviews, Finnick just shrugged. He seemed very shy among the Careers. "Let him be. If he's not a Career, he won't be with us either. I mean look at him! He's _only _14! He doesn't seem to be good at anything in particular anyway." Sparkle smirked airily earning a scowl for Finnick and a frown from Pillory.

**Nervousness...or Laughters? **It was almost the interviews. There was Shimmer and Sparkle again, as self-centered as ever boasting about their expensive costumes. Sparkle was wearing a pure gold costume with jewels embed on it looking as handsame and 'sparkly' as ever. Shimmer was wearing a matching pure golden see-through dress with jewels on them again. Either one of them is sure to criticize Spears and Pillory's unmatching outfits.

Sparkle gasped as he saw Spears and Pillory. "Spears! Pillory! Look at you two! You look awful! I absolutely hate that blood stain all over you, Spears! And look, Pillory, why do you have all those horrible leaves sticking out of you?" Sparkle exclaimed as Shimmer's mouth fell open instantly in horror as she saw Spears and Pillory. Spears sighed. _There they go again. _

Spears' stylist, Laisha decided to go with what they did in the chariot ride with only a teensy bitty of difference. She wanted people to recognised Spears from the Chariot ride and she said that she could not think of anything better to top her last outfit. Pillory's stylist said the same.

Finnick Odair and Jellyfish came over to the other Careers. They were both wearing foamy materials that make them look as if they the sea or they're in sea or something like that. It didn't look as striking as their last outfit but it doesn't matter to Finnick Odair. His beauty could already make the Capitol audience love him even if he's wearing the most ridiculous costume ever.

"Hi!" Finnick said. None of the Careers paid attention to him except for Jellyfish who stared at him as if she's telling him that he shouldn't speak. Poor Jellyfish, thought Spears. Being Finnick's district partner may seem more like a babysitter. Instead of answering to Finnick's 'hi', Shimmer said in a disgusted voice. "Look at District 7! Their leafy tree thingy fell off again! Now they're stark naked like District 12 in the Chariot ride!" Shimmer started laughing.

Spears looked. Sure enough, there stood two tributes with leaves all over them trying hard to put on their leafy outfits and crowns on them again. It seems as if they don't fit in those outfits anymore as the female tribute succeed into putting on her costume for a few seconds before it fell down again. It was even funnier when the male tribute thought nobody could see him as he quickly plucked some leaves from a tree near him leaving his stylist-made costume on the floor as he tries to make a new one.

"District 12's out!" Jellyfish pointed at the entrance where District 12 made their appearance. The group of Careers including Finnick burst into laughters again. This time, nobody glared at Finnick or anything.

District 12 looked embarrassed as they should be in their coal-black costume. It looked very dusty as if it just came out from the attic and it had never been touched many centuries. It also looked very old-fashion. That would definitely not get them any sponsors.

**Interviews. **Caesar Flickerthing or what Shimmer would call Caesar Flickerman was head to toe purple. The kind of purple people turn to when they die or lost a lot of oxygen. Spears wonder if he'll turn blue next year. The blue that looks like you are suffering from extreme coldness. And there was the usual huge crowd. All wanting to listen and cheer at the 3 minutes interview of each tributes so they can see who to bet for.

Shimmer was first. She walked like those models from a catwalk, gracefully towards the audience. The audience was already wild from the sight of this District One girl. It won't matter if she walks like a beggar, the crowd would still like her. They like everybody that's pretty no matter how they act.

Shimmer's interview was like most District One girl's interview. Caesar asked her if her beauty was natural (which Shimmer answered of course) and does she have a 'special' boy back in District One (which Shimmer said mind your own business but that made the audience like her better)... Her 3 minutes was over and Spears was glad he didn't fall asleep. Who would want to know stuff like what is Shimmer's favourite lip-gloss company anyway?

Sparkle was next. His was pretty normal for a District One boy too. There was questions like what made your eyes so blue? And questions like how did you make your eyelashes so long? The questions are all about his physical appearance. It was most boring. Sparkle seemed annoyed because his answer to most of the question was 'I was _born like this_!'

Finally, Sparkle lost it and started asking Caesar questions like why is his name Caesar Flickerman which was typical of him. Spears can see Sparkle's mentor Gloss frowning maybe because he think the way Sparkle lost it wouldn't give him sponsors but sure enough, the audience love him better.

Pillory went next. She just smiled and had a pretty normal conversation with Caesar. "Although I enjoy healing better than killing, which means I won't kill much, I still have a high chance on winning." Pillory said. The Capitol didn't like her as much. They rather more blood than cure but the districts (not District 1,2 or 4) would enjoy it. Spears always heard of little riots and marching on streets expressing how they hate the Hunger Games because it killed their children. Well, it's not their fault if their children is so weak.

**Spears was next**. He didn't mind being on stage. Unlike those District 3 scaredy-cats who claimed that they have stage fright, Spears was brave. Everybody in District 2 is. If you appear to be weak, you get killed by someone in District 2. On the street. Everyday, at least 1 person gets killed.

"Hello, Spears!" Caesar smiled warmly. Spears didn't smile back. He's vicious and mean right? At least that's what Brutus told him to be. District 2 male tributes are _always _like that. Have you even heard of a smiley District 2 tribute? Ok, Pillory may be one of those people but she's not a boy is she?

"So anyway, you must be excited for the Hunger Games! I mean you volunteered, didn't you?" Caesar said rather hastily.

"I wanted to be a tribute since I was a little kid." Spears answered. "And I obviously volunteered."

"So, how do you like the Capitol?" Caesar asked eager to change the subject.

"It's nice and all that but there isn't the familiar blood stains and fighting on street." Spears said truthfully. Brutus taught him to say how 'nice' the Capitol is even if he hated it. The Capitol audience absolutely _love _it when districts kids come and compliment their city and say how much they adores it. The audience laughed and cheered at his reply. Brutus gave a thumbs-up from where he sat to show that he's doing fine.

"Your opponents there doesn't seem to like how you describe the District 2 streets." Caesar said delighted that Spears had said something that made the audience like him.

Spears glanced at the tributes. Shimmer and Sparkle looked sick. Their faces was a particular shade of green that even when you look at it, you want to vomit as badly as they wanted to. Finnick and Jellyfish looked pretty normal but you can see that they are disgusted. The other tributes had ugly expressions on their face. The District 12 tributes looked extremely bothered like what Spears said had reminded them of something horrific.

Spears enjoyed making his opponents suffered. He continue in a tone which you can tell he enjoyed talking about it. "At least one person dies everyday, in District 2. If that doesn't happen, it'll just be weird. I mean, somebody _has _to die, don't they? Swords are commonly used to kill people. It's a handy weapon, isn't it?" The audience murmured. They seem to like this blood-thirsty tribute and was definitely considering him.

"You can stop now, Spears. I mean, if you said everything about District 2, the tributes after you won't have much to say, would they?" Caesar smiled in a care-free way. "Why don't you say something about yourself? The audience would like to know more about you. Like 'Do you have a special girl back in District 2?' I'm sure lots of girls would like a handsome boy like you."

Ugh. Usual terrible question. Do you have a special (depending on your gender, fill in this space) back in your district? Caesar asked everybody! Won't it be more interesting to ask about your school grades or something? "No." Spears replied flatly.

"Is there anything you would like to say about the Hunger Games?" Caesar asked sensing that Spears didn't really want to talk about his personal life.

"I'm obviously stronger than the tributes, so I could win this easily." Spears started.

_BEEP! _The buzzer was off. 3 minutes were up. Spears groaned. He got a lot more to say about winning the Hunger Games.

"I'm sorry, Spears. But it seems like time is up! See you in the arena!" Caesar gave Spears a friendly pat in the shoulder before Spears walked off stage followed by loud cheering and clapping.

**Other interviews. **The tributes from District three was a bore. Spears caught himself drifting to sleep many times.

The girl from District three spent her whole interview making it clear that she _didn't _want to be in the Hunger Games but was reaped. Then she started pleading for sponsors because she claimed the only way for her to survive was to live off food from sponsors since she doesn't know how to get food in the arena or how to fight.

The boy from District three can't be older than 14yr old. He would make great friends with Finnick Odair if Finnick wasn't a Career. They're both around the same age. The boy in District 3 was hilarious. He told everybody at first how skilled he is at fighting and bragged about his knowledge. Sadly, towards the end of his interview, he unexpectedly melted down. He confessed that he knew nothing about fighting and that's he's a weakling. He said that he only acted to be strong in the first part of his interview so hopefully people would fear him and won't bother to fight him. He ended up giving himself away. How stupid, Spears thought.

Jellyfish came along. She was easy-going. She answered whatever Caesar asked straight-forwardly but never really bothered to say more. Spears guessed that she didn't want everybody (let alone Caesar) to know tons of information about herself. The audience gave her a fair amount of cheering – definitely more than non-Careers but less than Careers. Jellyfish didn't mind.

Finnick Odair was next. When he's walking to the stage. Most of the Capitol girls (and maybe some Capitol gay) were screaming, throwing roses at him... They were all crazy. Spears rolled his eyes. Finnick haven't even said anything yet! Some girls fainted immediately at his presence. Spears wanted to laugh but had to pinch himself and remind himself that he's on TV. _God! Those Capitol people are worst than District 1! Imagine that. _

"Finnick Odair! Look at those Capitol girls! They already _love _you!" Caesar welcomed Finnick and gave him and beamed at him.

"Hi!" Finnick said. He seemed shy.

"So you're only 14?" Caesar asked. It seemed like a fair way to start the interview.

"Yup!" Finnick replied proudly and continued with his favourite phrase. "And I volunteered!"

"It must be very brave of you!" Caesar gushed. "Isn't he, everybody?"

The Capitol girls screamed again as the Captiol boys who seem to also like him yelled in a mixture of 'yes'.

"You know, Finnick, you're gorgeous. I bet, you can have _any _girl you want." Caesar winked at Finnick as Finnick looked kind of uncertain.

Spears groaned. _Oh no. It's going to come..._

"Uh...yeah?" Finnick gave a small smile like he didn't exactly know how to answer.

"So do you have a special girl back in District 4? I bet everybody wanted to know!" Caesar asked in great interest.

_Dammit! _Spears knew it'll come. That hateful question. At least, he wasn't asked this time.

The crowd (more specifically the girls) held their breath.

"No." Finnick confirmed as the crowd cheered like it's a good thing.

"Oooh! Anyway, I think the crowd would like to know a lot of things about you, Finnick. Like, how did you get your eyes the perfect colour of sea-green? Are you wearing colour contacts? And oh my gosh! Just look at that bronze hair! Fabulous, isn't it?" Caesar asked in a awed voice as the crowd murmured in agreement occasionally shouting words like 'I love you, Finnick!' or 'Would you marry me?'

Spears wanted to laugh at Finnick's face. It seems like he's is feeling lost and unsure of what to answer but he also looked flattered. He haven't got so much attention from when he in the training centre.

Ok, he did have tons of girls eyeing at him with googly eyes and all that stuff but they didn't exactly have the guts to go up to him and talk to him. The careers are also too arrogant to talk or include him in their conversations.

"Uh...I'm not quite sure how I got myself to look like this..." Finnick hesitated shyly afraid that he might have disappointed the audience by telling them there's no way they could be that pretty because Finnick did not surgery or any kind of things like that.

"Go on!" Caesar encouraged gently.

"I was basically born with this look. I didn't do any altering to my look or any sort of surgeries." Finnick told the audience.

"Ah! Natural beauties! I'm sure the audience love you, even if you didn't do anything to make your face that beautiful!" Caesar said dreamily.

Spears choked on the words 'even if you didn't do anything to make your face that beautiful'. What does that Caesar thing up there mean anyway? Capitol people do all sorts of surgeries to make themselves look beautiful – or at least what _they _think beautiful. Altering your face with all sorts of machine does not make you beautiful. It creates another artificial look.

The audience didn't seem to be thinking what Spears thought though. They are sighed with murmurs saying 'What a shame! I bet he'll be prettier with triangles on his face!'.

Some other people disagreed by saying 'I think circles would work much better! And, anyway, I know his tanned skin is wonderful but don't you think sea-green skin would work better? It'll bring out his eyes!'.

Or some Finnick-lovers (there are many of them) said 'I don't care if he didn't do any surgeries. I mean, just look at him! Wondeful! I must get surgeries to look like him!'.

_BEEP! _Finnick's buzzer soon went off while the audience was dreamily discussing about Finnick.

"I'm sorry Finnick, but it seems like your time is up. Good luck for the Hunger Games!" Caesar gave Finnick a hug before he sauntered off the stage as the audience threw him more flowers and screamed once more.

Ugh. Spears hate him. Other tributes like himself have to do all sorts of things to impress the audience while Finnick? He just need to show his picture-perfect face. Spears already heard some Capitol designers designing Finnick dolls for children of the Capitol.

The other interviews are normal if you call those interviews which are extremely boring and predictable.

The tributes of District 6 were complete science maniacs. You can tell by their nerdy look. "Your parents must be very smart, right?" Caesar asked them. Spears had guessed that question when it was District 5's interview.

"Are you going to use the knowledge of chopping trees with axes in the Hunger Games?" Spears muttered right before Caesar asked the District 7 boy the exact same question.

"The Capitol must be very different to District 10! What's your favourite thing here?" Caesar and Spears asked at the same time to the District 10 girl.

"Uh...I like the room of the Training Centre. It looked very grand." the girl said like she's forced to tell everybody. Wait till you see President Snow's mansion, Spears thought. He never been there, but it was no lie that it has to be beyond grand.

Finally, the interviews were over. Spears was glad. He's free from sitting on the same chair for hours listening to people's answer for Caesar's question. He doesn't need to know what people say. He doesn't want to know what's their favourite thing about the Capitol or that they're so brave to volunteer for the games.

"You did great." Brutus smirked. "Especially when you made your puny opponents sick when you mentioned about District 2's streets. They're hilarious to look at. I wish I got it on tape."

"It doesn't matter," Spears replied matter-of-factly. "They always have the tribute's interview on tape. You'll be able to see it if they do a re-run of it a few years later."

"You're right." Brutus said. "Gotta go, some damn mentor meeting." Brutus shook Spears' hand and ran away.

"ENOBARIA!" Brutus yelled. "WAIT FOR ME!"

"You were disgusting." Sparkle and Shimmer came over to where Spears was. "District 2 is horrible, I'm like totally glad I wasn't born there." Sparkle in his i'm-so-much-better-than-you accent.

"Instead of being poor violent peasants like you, I'm a high and mighty rich girl. Oh well, I guess not everybody could be as perfect as us, Sparkle." Shimmer gloated arrogantly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go tell that 14yr old peasant that I got more flowers and louder screams than him."

"Go ahead." Spears sighed. Typical of those District 1 snobbish kids. He is glad that he's not one of _them_.


	6. Motivation from Brutus and Last Minute

**AN: **This is my sixth chapter of my story. So now Spears is just about to go to the Arena and Brutus is giving him prep talks. Enjoy!

**Speech from Brutus. **"Get in there and show them what you got!" Brutus roared. "Don't use the strategy those scrawny District 12 tributes use every year – dodging the bloodbath. Grab all the weapons and equipments you need for the cornucopia. Beat those wimps out! Use your fist! Use your muscles! Use your weapons!" Spears nodded as if he's listening which he isn't. Brutus had gave him plenty of those prep talks.

Sometimes, it include close-up details of blood and gore from the tributes he killed himself in his own hunger game. Sometimes it was very brief, but equally enthusiastic.

It's almost time for the Hunger Game to begin. Brutus was grabbing last minute chances. "I know this is very last minute but that's what I do. Remember, kill kill kill! No regrets! You can feel all sad and mopey once you're out of stinking arena, but once you're inside, you're on killing mode. Kill everything, including the animals if there is. Make sure your opponents are dead, don't want them appear suddenly like a nightmare." Brutus crammed.

"Yes. Ok. Yes." Spears nodded again, pinching himself. It'll be terrible if he fell asleep right before he needed all the energy to rush to the cornucopia. Thanks to Brutus' boring chats.

"I'm counting on you! Don't let District 2 down, Pillory would have a very slim chance to win so it's all up to you. I don't care if you murder your little allies when they're sleeping and have all their mentors mad at me. Just WIN!" Brutus practically shouted.

"Brutus?" A knock came from the door.

Brutus grunted. He hates being interrupted in his talks. He opened the door grumpily, it was Laisha – Spears' stylist.

"It's time for Spears to dress for his hunger games." Laisha said in the usual strange Capitol accent. Normally, Spears would have made some rude comment in his head about Laisha's accent but he didn't bother making rude comments. Laisha had saved him for what's looking like an hour of boredom.

"Guess I gotta go!" Spears said trying to sound as downcast as possible so he won't sound like he really want to leave.

"Bye. Remember! Wipe them all out and the crown is yours. I'm already practising my smirk when the other mentors see their tributes killed by you! I'll sent you all you -" Brutus looked up just to realize that Laisha and Spears already left. "Dang it! Laisha always takes the tribute before I even get to finish."

**'Dress to Impress' with Laisha.**"You must be bored there." Laisha squeaked. "Brutus always keep his tributes until the very last minute talking about the same things. All about killing other tributes."

"Cool." Spears mumbled. He was not keen to start another long conversation with Laisha after the one with Brutus.

"Anyway, here's your costume for your Hunger Games. Doesn't it look marvellous?" Laisha squealed holding a red hunting shirt and red leather jacket. There was also a red waterproof short and red trainers. It's not exactly the best outfit to go to the Hunger Games with, according to Spears.

"Put it on! You'll look extremely stylish." Laisha handed the outfit to Spears. Spears frowned, it's the hunger games, not a beauty pageant. Looking stylish isn't what they're looking for in the games.

Spears looked in the mirror, he looked ok. Not totally stylist like what Laisha said. His milky blonde hair didn't go well with the all red outfit, neither did the baby blue eyes.

"What is your district token?" Laisha asked. "Is it a pin or necklace?"

Spears froze. District token! How can he forget! "Uh..."

"That's ok! Plenty of District 2 kids come without their district token. They were too excited about the games to remember the minor details." Laisha took out a mini-badge from her pocket. The words 'Dress to Impress!' was written in bold golden shimmering letters on top of the silver surface. 'Here."

Spears took it. Dress to Impress is definitely not his motto (though it seems like it's Laisha's) but it's better next to nothing.

Spears could imagine all the people laughing at him. He shook the though out of his mind. We'll see who's the one laughing when I win the Hunger Games, Spears thought spitefully.

"Nervous?" Laisha asked. "I could give you a few tips, I learnt."

Spears wanted to scoff at her. Tips from a Capitol stylist? Spears bet that Laisha couldn't even throw a knife properly.

"Fist of all, you have to wear striking clothings everyday. Not like those seaweed or grass rags they find every year. They're totally caveman-ish. Brown would match you, wait... maybe blue would be better! Pink. That'll suit you most." Laisha decided.

Spears stared at Laisha. First of all, wearing 'striking' outfits in the games wouldn't really give any credits to winning. And Pink? Pink of all colours for a boy like Spears? Spears wanted to puke. "Uh no thanks... Pink is very hard to find in nature." Spears said randomly trying to make an excuse in his mind quickly.

"No, no. It'll be easy if I sent it to you!" Laisha's eyes were twinkling, then she frowned. "Wait, you think that pink is a girly coulour?" she laughed.

"No." Spears shook his head in the most convincing way possible.

"Admit it." Laisha ordered.

"Fine." Spears mumbled weakly. "Pink is a girly colour."

"HA!" Laisha shouted. "Anyway, pink is not a girly colour. It suits both genders. Look!" Laisha took out her purse and open it. There was a photo of a boy wearing glittery pink pop-star outfit. "That's my son!"

"Ok..pink is not a girly colour." Spears said hoping that Laisha won't give a speech worse than Brutus'.

"I see you don't want to talk about it. Well, let's not ruin your last glimpse of life. One question...who is that charming boy with the bronze hair and beautiful sea-green eyes called again?" Laisha asked dreamily.

"Finnick?" Spears said. Ever since the interview, he knew that Finnick is very popular among the audience, and many girls are hopelessly in love with him. But Laisha? Seriously? Spears can't imagine _his _stylist in love with that puny snot.

"Yes him! Don't you just love him? He's so cute! So sweet!" Laisha sighed.

"Um..." Spears didn't know what to say. "I believe, you should be helping me get ready?" Spears said mildly trying to change the subject which he found awkward.

"Yes. Sorry. Got carried away. Let me help you get ready." Laisha adjusted his hair a bit and put a bit of make-up.

"Make-up? For the Hunger Games?" Spears asked doubtfully. "Nobody wears it." she insisted.

"That's exactly why District 2 tributes that had been lucky enough to have me as their stylist looks extra pretty for the Hunger Games!" Laisha said proudly as she dabbed some powder for a few seconds and put the make-up case away.

"There you go! All ready and looking distinguish!" Laisha smiled. "Now go into that tube, good luck!"

She pushed Spears into a tube and walked out of the room.

**Last Minute and 60 seconds. **Spears could hardly believe it. He is now standing where no tributes have ever stepped in. Everything is brand-new and gleaming. After Spears is here, no other tribute will use this either. This place is only for Spears.

"Your tracker device." a man wearing an all-white hospital suit came.

Spears heard about the tracker device. They are painfully injected into your arm so the Capitol could track where you are in the arena.

The man took out a long and sharp needle with a small golden electronic piece balancing at the end of the needle tip. He pushed the needle into Spears' arms.

Spears winced a little but didn't flinch. It hurt but Spears learnt that there would be ever worse, even more painful experience than this in the arena and he better get use to it.

"All done." The man walked out of the tube as the tube seemed to be going up.

Spears know that this is his last chance on getting out if he doesn't want to participate. It's not like he won't be tribute of the Hunger Games if he escapes, it's just that he might not be killed by the tributes of other district and certainly won't get the lovely feeling of winning. He'll be killed in some gruesome way by some Capitol weirdos.

Spears couldn't help to feel excited. Soon, the Hunger Games would begin. His life-long dream would finally be pursued and nothing would stop him from winning.

Bright, warm sunlights hit Spears skin. Spears' eyes open and saw green and lush grass in front of him. The sound of water tinkling like a waterfall is nearby came from Spears' east. Spears saw other tributes beside him. Finnick was placed beside Spears, on the same plank.

"**Let the 65****th**** Hunger Games begin!" **Claudius Templesmith said it. Now there's only 60 seconds. 60 seconds till the game starts.

There would always be a chance for Spears to die and he would become laughing stock in District 2. Spears know that he won't be killed by someone else if he suicide.

No...Spears is too proud to do that but he couldn't help thinking of it of just stepping off the plank waiting for the landmine to explode under his feet. The last minute has arrived.


	7. The Hunger Games, Bloodbath

**AN: Sorry..it's been HORRIBLY long since I updated but moving up a year in school just means more homework..right? I'll try and update more…So here's the Hunger Games. Finally.**

**BOOM! **Wait, what? Spears was sure he didn't jump down to the landmines, but he had considered it, didn't he? This was so unlike him, after all he doesn't want to die and sacrifice himself so it's one less strong opponent to kill. He wanted to win. That's why he volunteered, right? If he didn't even want to come to the games like those weak District 12's or even District 11's he could have just let other people volunteer, people like Fortis. Fortis had been waiting forever to join the games, he must be throwing darts at Spears' photo back in District 2.

Spears opened his eyes. He expected to see the white and fluffy clouds in Heaven and the golden door as seen on TV shows that welcome people to Heaven. At least he hoped to see that. He didn't want to see the fire and torture of Hell. Green. Ok, focus. Spears could see a green blur. A sudden ray of golden light entered his eyes. Heaven? Maybe in front of Heaven's gates, angels planted grass? Grass. The word got Spears focused again. Grass. Oh right, where else can he be? He didn't die, he didn't jump down, he was on his plank. But who suicide? Definitely not Finnick, he's still breathing and pretty much alive beside him.

**Bloodbath.** The gong went off. Spears charged towards the golden cornucopia. Those weapons, right there, around 10m away. There were two sets of beautifully made wooden bows and arrows obviously made by the best arrow-maker. Nah, not my taste, thought Spears. Then, there were a black gleaming daggers spread around with wicked edges. That's more like it, but still, no. There were sets of knives with sharp blades, Shimmer could throw knives well, she never misses. Spears took a few knives for her, just in case. There they were, spears. (A.N God, now I'm wondering why on earth did i choose the name 'Spears' it's soooo confusing :p)

Spears grabbed some of them and started throwing it at tributes who are running towards the cornucopia. Spears saw the District 11 tributes escaping, not even bothered to come to the cornucopia, towards the forest on one side. Wimps, Spears shook his head disdainfully and throw a spear after them. It obviously didn't hit them, as the tributes of District 11 were well covered by the tall thick trees.

Sparkles was collecting anything he can see. Literally. He saw some arrows without bows, he took it, some not as sharp knife, he took it, he even took some prickly pointy leaves. He doesn't seem to notice the fact that everyone is killing each other behind him. Nobody seems to notice him either, or was it because they are too busy fighting their own opponents? Pillory is crouching behind a big leafy shrub like she is planning some kind of surprise attack on the tributes. Jellyfish is fighting with a skinny girl tribute from District 9 over a bag of soggy crackers. Shimmer is strangling a District 8 girl. Strangling? Not a common strategy in the Hunger Games. Finnick had spent quite some time on the camouflaging station, Spears guess it come handy now. He camouflaged himself with big bush, it seems like he's weaving something. A net? Spears think he had seen Finnick weaved something like that before and it turned out to be a net.

Spears saw a boy. He was not Sparkle or Finnick, but he's running away from the bloodbath. He does seem like he have quite a lot of good food there. Spears ran after him with weapons in his hand. He is sure the boy only have a sword and it doesn't seem like he could fight. He looked more like a…well someone who doesn't fight. The Capitol would like a slow, bloody kill, Spears thought. If I give them what they want to see, they might sponsor me, even more. His lips drew a wicked smile as he thew his spear, aiming for the boy's legs. It hit flawlessly as the boy stumbled over. Spears ran to him and used a knife to carve fancy patterns on his face.

"Sorry, I'm a horrible designer." Spears apologized as he randomly doodled with his knife around the boy's face.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die! I'm too young!" the boy panicked. "My family needs me. My parents died and my little brother is only 2! He needs me!"

"Well, I need you dead in order for me to win the games. And I think I need you more than your little brother." Spears smirked. "Maybe he'll have fun watching me kill you slowly? You'll never know."

"I must have a better fate than this." The boy murmured.

"I agree," Spears answered. "Your better off dead then almost dying." Spears slowly drew a cut on the boy's hard and drew it deeper and deeper until the boy stopped breathing. One down, Spears thought wiping his bloody hands on the grass next to him as he saw a knife flew past him. It landed on the District 12 boy's back perfectly causing him to fall to her death.

**Sparkle doesn't know if a person is alive or not. **We asked him how many tributes he killed, he said he doesn't know. He must know. We all know Shimmer successfully killed District 3 girl (Well, she was the one Shimmer was strangling earlier. Apparently, the girl insulted Shimmer's beauty and called her 'plastic') and the Disitrict 6 male. Jellyfish killed the District 9 girl and got the soggy crackers. Double win. Finnick was the one who had aimed the knife on the District 12 boy's back. Apparently, Spears was the only one who saw the flawless shot. He didn't want Finnick this 14yr old flea to take all the glory and praise of the Careers. He wanted to be admired, not Finnick being THE one. When people asked Finnick who he killed, Finnick said the District 12 boy. Normally, if Finnick was his friend, he would start telling everyone the story of that amazing shot but Spears didn't say anything. He let others think it's some kind of lousy lucky shot.

Sparkle rubbed his temples trying to remember. Yes, he remember that District 8 boy, killed from his awesomeness. He is definitely dead with no ….that….did he kill that girl? She wasn't moving but it might just be an act, right? And, was the District 12 girl alive? She staggered about from Sparkle's spear and ran off to the forest. Does that mean she's alive or not?

"Duh…she's alive. Idiot." Jellyfish snorted as Sparkle told him about that girl who ran to the forest.

"Oh, really?" Sparkle asked. Nobody can survive his spear. That girl is as good as dead.

"He was running to the forest. Alive. Running." Pillory said slowly.

"Shush," Shimmer scolded as Sparkle and Jellyfish begin arguing if the boy's alive or not. "It's Panem's national athem. They are going to show the faces of the dead tributes."

"And maybe we'll see if the girl Sparkle l think he killed is alive or not." Jellyfish glared at Sparkle.

"Fine. But it's not a bet. I don't owe you anything if you're right." Sparkle said quickly.

"Shut up." Shimmer squinted her eyes starring at the dark blue sky.

We all looked up towards the starry sky. Spears would be convinced that it's a normal not man-made sky any day, the stars, the moon, the color and shape of everything is just so real. Then in the middle of the dark sky, the image of the District 3 male tribute showed up.

"Oh, he suicide didn't he? He just stepped off his platform before the 60 seconds are over, right?" Pillory asked. Oh, so it was him who got suicided. He must be near Spears' platform.

"Yeah." Said Finnick. "He was in the next platform, I saw him jumped off."

Then, the face of the girl District 3 tribute came along.

"Stupid Electra or something. How dare she insults me, look at her ugly face. There's way more things to laugh at her than me. I'm perfection and she's rubbish." Shimmer muttered.

Then the face of the district 6 male tribute lit up in the sky. Then the District 8 both tributes and District 9 both tributes. Then the District 20 boy, the one Spears killed. Last but not least, the District 12 boy's face shot up to the sky.

"8 tributes gone in one day. Pretty lousy if you ask me. There's still tons of tributes hiding around here." Spears said.

"Well, obviously that District 12 girl is still alive." Jellyfish retorted.

"Maybe they just didn't notice she's dead." Sparkle insisted stubbornly. "Or maybe he's dying NOW."

No cannon.

"You'll never make a career as a magician." Jellyfish shook her head.

"Why would I? That job is hard. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up."

"Cut it out." Pillory sighed.

"Right so who are we aiming to kill tomorrow?" Finnick asked. "What is our plan? We need one, as the strongest alliance in the games, people who try to kill us first."

"You're right. We have to have a plan." Spears nodded towards Finnick not fondly but he's right.

"Hey, that's exactly what I was about to say!" Sparkle piped. Everyone ignored him.

"Ok, let's try and kill uh…District 11? They're pretty strong with all that farming so I'm guessing they'll be hardest to kill. Last year, District 11 won! We should get rid of them first." Jellyfish said officially.

"No, let's kill the ugly ones first." Shimmer said. "I simply can't bare to look at them. How about the one in District 7? That boy with the horrid scar right down his face. It ruined his whole face you know?"

"The District 11 ones are cowards. I saw them running away from the Bloodbath earlier." Spears remembered.

"I still vote to kill that District 7 boy. But I'm not killing him, mind you. I don't want to see his bloody terrible face." Shimmer said. "Somebody just get rid of him."

"I vote to kill that District 12 girl. She'll be easy. District 12 are always easy, they don't train before the Games. They're weak and pathetic, they don't have a single bit of my talent. In fact, I can kill them single-handed." Sparkle bragged.

"Let's just kill the District 5 ones. None of them die and they're ok." Pillory said.

"Ok…agreed." Jellyfish nodded her head slowly.

"I don't see why not." Spears approved.

"I guess so." Finnick said.

"How about District 7?" Shimmer wailed.

"District 12?" Sparkle complained. "Come ON!"

"District 5. Since they're from the same district, most likely they'll stick with each other as allies. We can find both of them and kill them. We're stronger than them and we outnumbered them unless they got a few other allies." Finnick said firmly.

"Good point, pretty boy." Spears said. 'So District 5 it is."

"Noooo!" Shimmer and Sparkle wailed together.

"Shut up. I have to sleep now. It's getting late and I want my energy ready for tomorrow's attack." Jellyfish glared at the District 2 tributes.

"I'll keep first watch." Finnick offered.

"I'll watch too." Pillory smiled.

"Ok," Spears yawned. "I'll kill you if you leave us alone when people are attacking us."

"I'd much rather you say goodnight to us than threatening to kill us." Pillory gulped. "But goodnight."


	8. District 5

**AN: Damn..I know. It's been such a LONG time since I updated. Sorry guys, :( There has been TONS of homework, tests etc. So…here's the story, enjoy. (I'll promise I'll try updating the next chapter faster)**

**Girlfriend. **"WAKE UP, IDIOT!" Spears rubbed his eyes. What? Oh, it's already morning! His sleep only felt like a wink but around 6 hours had probably passed.

"Are you awake? If not WAKE UP! Even Finnick is awake!" Pillory pushed Spears around the hard ground.

"Ow. Yes, I'm awake. Geez." Spears muttered as he stood up.

"Hey, Spears. Do you know you snored last night?" Shimmer wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It was so loud and so unattractive! I feel sorry for your girlfriend, if you have one back in District 2. Imagine, if you guys grow older and get married, you'll sleep in the same mansion..or do you only live in houses? Then she'll have to bear your disgusting snoring all nights! Uggh."

"Don't worry, Spears. You won't make it home, I mean, I will. You're probably long dead when I'm crowned the victor." Sparkle smiled slyly.

"Shut up, I don't have a girlfriend." Spears groaned.

"What was I thinking?" Shimmer shook her head. "You..pimples..ugly. Which girl is insane enough to date you?"

"Okay..guys? You kinda lost focus here didn't you? This is the hunger games, not the dating show. We kill people, not critise people's dating status." Jellyfish snapped. "Now, District 5."

"Let's go find them!" Spears cried euthiastically, glad that it wasn't another comment about his non-existing girlfriend.

"Wait…we have to think of a strategy!" Pillory said. "We have to think of something sly."

"How about we hide behind a tree and shoot them with arrows?" Finnick suggested lamely. "Sorry, I don't have good ideas."

"Oh shut up, District 5 is so dumb, they won't figure out any of our strategy. Even if we don't have one." Shimmer said boldly.

"I bet they're smarter than you." Jellyfish grunted.

"Oh really? I know what Caesar Flickerman's hair color is every year, I know…" Shimmer ranted.

"Then what is 1+1?" Pillory asked.

"Um…I know which issue of Capital Hawt Celebrities Magazine is the most popular?" Shimmer offered.

"GUYS! Let's just get the freaking strategy - or not - and get the hell out of here to kill those District 5 idiots." Spears shouted.

"Don't shout!" Jellyfish scolded. "If you're so loud, other tributes would know where we are and hide from us."

"Okay, here's the plan. We go there, see them and kill them. Got it?" Sparkle whispered.

"Really? That's our plan?" Pillory sighed. "It's so…obvious, like we are going to kill them but we need a strategy. Like maybe somebody go distract the tributes while another person go stab them behind their backs or something."

"Oh shut it. We're so good, they'll probably be intimidated by us before we even get our swords out. They'll be begging us to kill them quickly and spare them from torture and pain." Sparkle rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." Spears led the Careers out of their area.

Pillory volunteered to look after the area so she was left behind. Shimmer was worried about her since she is so 'powerless' with all weapons but they all figured none of the tributes would be so stupid to come after a career with a sharp, huge blade in their hand. Sparkle insisted on putting a sign made of leaf and dried out berry juice saying 'Traps here. If you come into our area, mines would explode and you'll die." for good measures.

**Surprise. **Jellyfish saw the District 5 tributes heading to the jungle beside the Cornucopia in the Bloodbath and that's where they're heading. Apparently, Finnick claimed to have 'good hearing' and 'heard' noise over a whole lot of leafy bushes. Since there are no other leads to where the tributes are in the jungle, they decided to give the leafy bushes a go.

Spears, Jellyfish and Finnick all agreed that creeping up to them and then surprising them is a good plan. Shocked tributes are easier to kill after all. Sparkle and Shimmer thought intimidating them is an excellent idea. They wanted to go over there as loud as possible to make sure the tributes knew they were there and then taunt them and kill the slowly.

As Spears, Jellyfish and Finnick crept there silently, Sparkle and Shimmer stomped over there. "HEY! TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT 5! WE SEE YOU, STOP HIDING! WE'RE NOT HERE TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" they yelled loudly.

With daily practice since the District One tributes are five, they easily outran the two escaping District 5 tributes and grabbed them as harshly as possible. "No running now, we're gonna kill you." Sparkle snarled.

"Hey, Spears! Jellyfish! Finnick! Come out, there's no use of hiding anymore. With our awesome strategy, we already got the tributes we want!

Spears, Jellyfish and Finnick stood up revealing their hiding spot, sighing. Oh god, Spears thought. Sparkle is really going to ruin everything.

The boy tribute of District 5 was trembling. It wasn't a big surprise, he was like a mouse compare to someone as tall as Spears but it was nice seeing someone scared of you. Especially when you're about to kill them.

The girl tribute of District 5 had this determined look in her eye, Spears isn't afraid of it though. What can a District 5 girl do when she's being held up by Sparkle? "You're not going to kill me, you know." She sneered.s

"No?" Shimmer shook her head slowly. "We are going to kill you. Look at the tip of my spear. Sharp."

"What if I kill myself?" The girl questioned.

"Why would you?" Finnick asked.

"So I won't be killed by a couple of Careers dirtbag." the girl replied defiantly. "I rather kill myself than being killed by you."

Spears laughed. "Well, I think one of us would like to kill you and your little buddy here. Let's give you the honor to pick your killer and your boyfriend the same honor over here."

"Can I pick myself?" the girl asked.

"No." Spears glared at her.

"We haven't got all day, girl." Jellyfish snapped. "Pick quick or all of us would kill you together, and that would be five different weapons stabbing you at the same time."

The girl narrowed her eyes and look at the Careers, finally to her District partner. The boy made eye-contact with the girl like they're communicating silently. "NOW!" the girl suddenly screamed. Both tributes tried to push Sparkle and Shimmer away at the same time. Sparkle was stronger than Shimmer, he was able to hold the girl but Shimmer wasn't able to hold the boy still. The boy overpowered her and shot the girl in the heart, fatally killing her and strangled himself to death.

There was a moment of silence when both tributes fell to the ground, dead. "Wow, they're really serious about the idea of killing themselves." Sparkle stared at the dead bodies.

"They really wanted death, don't they? What if we were gonna invite them to join us as Careers? Or invite them to a tea party? They really missed out there." Shimmer shook her head.

"Shimmer, we told them we're gonna kill them." Jellyfish frowned.

"We could be lying."

"Well, don't we want to get back to Pillory? We done what we're suppose to do here, and she might be lonely now." Finnick suggested.

"True." Spears gave a tiny smile but quickly stopped himself at the thought it was 14 yr old Finnick who gave that suggestion.


	9. ScarBoy

**AN: Okay..so here's Part Nine. I tried writing it faster unlike the previous times where I updated once every three months or even worse. I'll try to upload the next one as quick as I can. In this part, they target Scar-boy. (Insert claps and cheers here) Enjoy!**

**A few days had passed. **There isn't really any epic kills. Yesterday, Jellyfish spotted the District 10 girl and was about to shoot her with an arrow but a knife stuck out of the girl's chest before Jellyfish could let go of the bow. Shimmer was trying to kill a deer who had coincidentally passed the girl in a flash. Shimmer hit the girl instead of the deer.

Jellyfish was kind of mad at Shimmer for killing 'her' target but she got over it. After all, they're all Careers and they'll fight together until they decide to end the pact, right? No, not really, but Jellyfish was reasonable and realized it wasn't such a big deal. The important thing it, the girl's dead.

The Capital is getting ruthless and wanted more blood. Spears can tell that clearly. Gamemakers have been sending it lions, mutts, everything to kill tributes or create more action. It haven't been working. Somehow, the game makers are being biased or well, unfair this year. They are targeting on the Careers to attack. They had sent bush fires, flooding, mutts, tracker jackers towards them but luckily they all survived.

"We need to kill someone to satisfy the audience before the game makers kill us." Spears announced one morning.

"Like we don't know that." Sparkle grunted.

"Right, so who to kill? There's so many to choose from." Pillory sighed. "If only the Capital gave us a clear list stating which tributes to kill next."

"Let's just kill the first tribute we see." Shimmer said.

"That was our strategy for the last few days!" Jellyfish exclaimed. "We can obviously see it's not working here. Tributes do fear us and hide from us."

"Uggh, don't say that. You make me sound like this humongous ugly monster with large zits on my face when you say they 'fear' us. Back in District One, we are not scared of anything, except ugly giants." Shimmer shuddered.

"Well, if people are feared because they look hideous, Finnick would definitely be loved by everyone." Pillory giggled.

Everyone stared at Pillory as she and Finnick blushed.

"Was joking." Pillory said hastily.

"Right." The other careers said slowly, unconvinced.

"Can I kill scar-boy?" Shimmer asked, breaking the ice.

"Huh?" Spears looked at her. "Scar-boy?"

"Yeah, that District 7 dude. He has a scar and scar-y sounds like scary. OOH! He actually IS scary. Oh my gosh! What a discovery! But oh well, scar-y sounds…wrong." Shimmer explained.

"If we kill him, does that stop your obsession of killing him because he is unattractive with the scar?" Jellyfish asked.

"Of course! Why would I be obsessed with killing a person who's already dead?" Shimmer shook her head like saying 'Geez, what am I? A monster?'

"Because you're Shimmer?" Finnick replied.

"Oh shut up. Listen to your elders, namely me because I'm older than you. And I demand you to never answer these questions because I have no idea how to answer it and it'll make me look bad." Shimmer tutted.

"So let's kill him!" Sparkle cheered.

**Scar-boy. **It took them 2 whole days to find him. Yes, luckily the Capital decided to stop sending them mad cow mutts and it made their hunt easier. Scar-boy turned out to be hiding behind the Cornucopia. Smart, especially when there's a lot of food supply around there.

Scar-boy was plumper than they saw him last time. His horrible scar worsen causing Shimmer to shriek when she spotted him.

"Shush!" Spears scolded. "It's a surprise attack and by that noise you're making, it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Sheesh." Shimmer muttered as she shield her eyes to cover the horrible scar.

"Okay, I'm going to stalk Scar-boy. When I give you guys a signal, pop up and scare him. Got it?" Jellyfish whispered.

"Yeah." Pillory said half-heartedly. The Careers made her come although she didn't want to. Spears know she is afraid of killing somebody. She used her standard excuse 'I need to defend the camp' but Finnick insisted her to come along and Pillory..she just can't resist Finnick's charm.

Jellyfish ran ahead quietly as the rest of the Careers sat down on the grasslands.

"Scar-boy. He's so ugly. Just by looking at him, my granny would have a heart attack." Shimmer sang in boredom.

"Shhhh!" Pillory nudged Shimmer nervously.

"You're hurting my ears with that horrible singing! I can do better." Sparkle boasted. "I am master at singing. If there's black belt in singing, I would have gotten thousands of them." He sang.

"Shut up! You both sing out of tune." Spears decided.

"Guys!" Finnick whispered urgently but the Careers are too busy arguing how well they sing to notice.

"GUYS!" Finnick nudged Pillory.

"Yes?" Pillory's attention immediately drawn to Finnick.

"Well my mother said I sing like the angels!" Sparkle bragged.

"Don't always believe what you're mommy says. She over-exaggerates too much." Shimmer scoffed.

"And I'm sure your mommy thinks you're excellent at dancing doesn't she?" Spears laughed as Sparkle nodded excitedly. "You're horrible. You can't dance for anything."

"GUYS!" Pillory and Finnick half-shouted pinching everybody/

"What was that for?" Sparkle whined.

"Jellyfish gave us the signal idiot! You guys are too busy arguing to notice. Typical." Pillory rolled her eyes.

"I knew you should have come to this. Look, you got everyone's attention at the crucial moment!" Finnick smiled charmingly at Pillory.

"Aww..Thank you. You reminded me first." Pillory giggled.

"Oh stop this ridiculous flirting. Jellyfish is waiting. Remember? She's probably wondering where we are." Spears said shortly.

"Yeah, I mean honestly, Finnick? I'm way more charming than you. Save your charms for dirty street-sleepers who can't afford to have me beside them." Sparkle said haughtily.

"You think I'm all alone don't you? Well, I have my little buddies over here to torture you alongside me." Jellyfish said desperately looking around for back-up.

"Really?" Scar-boy sneered in disbelief. "You said that like 2 minutes ago, where are your back-ups? Dead?"

"YOO-HOO! We are here!" Sparkle shouted.

"OY! Scar-boy! You look so ugly that I put you on my killing list as number one priority since the Bloodbath!" Shimmer hollered.

"What took you so long?" Jellyfish hissed.

"Just a little friendly spat." Pillory said cheerfully. "Doesn't matter, we're here now."

"So where are YOUR back-up?" Spear smirked getting the Career's attention back to Scar-boy. "Oh right, I forgot. You don't have back-ups. You are a loner. I guess other tributes are either too stupid to form pacts or realize you're not worthy enough to be in them."

"Why don't you just kill me now and get on with it." Scar-boy asked nervously.

"Because we don't want to." Jellyfish sneered.

"Um..why don't let's play a little game." Scar-boy was sweating, knowing that his defiance won't get him anywhere. "Let's play hide-and-seek. I'll hide around this area and you can come hunt for me after 30 seconds. Deal?"

"We don't want to play your stupid games." Shimmer laughed. "In my district, we stopped playing these pointless games after I'm three. What's the point of chasing each other and not killing each other?"

"Okay, so you don't want to play games." Scar-boy stuttered. "Can I join your pact? I swear I'll be helpful." He was running out of ideas to get rid of the Careers. He fiddled around with his fingers. "I can..use to axe really well. I can hit people from a far distance."

"Not a chance, Scar-boy. We are already arguing who to kill other tributes because we all want to. We certainly don't need another person trying to kill tributes off us." Spears glared at him.

"How about I help you with hunting food?" He asked helplessly.

"Are you saying we can't hunt our own food?" Finnick looked at him dangerously.

"No..but I am a very effective and fast hunter." the boy smiled, knowing deep in his heart it'll probably be the last smile he'll ever produce again.

"So are we." Jellyfish scoffed. "It's time to say 'bye' to the world now. We don't want to listen to anymore of your boasts of what you are capable of doing because you know what? We can do what you can, except we do it better."

"Bye bye!" Shimmer waved at the boy grinning like a three year old boy who finally got the candies he wanted so badly.

"But I'm not ready to die yet!" The boy cried. "Please, spare me! I got a family at home to support. I'm their only hope for them to survive. My mom is crippled and can't move around to work. My little sister is only 4 and she needs all the help she needs. Without me, I don't know what they can work it out." he choked the last few words out in fear.

"Well, I'm sure your friends and neighbors can take care of them." Sparkle said brightly.

"You do know you would die the moment you got reaped, didn't you?" Jellyfish raised her eyebrow.

"Or they can join you in heaven, or hell. Won't be that bad. You would reunite with them!" Finnick grinned.

"Don't worry, we're doing your family a favor. Nobody wants annoying, ugly little bitsy boys in their families. I'm sure they are extremely eager to get rid of you." Shimmer said disgusted. "The scar…just UGGH."

"Please! God, help me!" the boy screamed paralyzed with fear.

"Nah, God doesn't control the arena. The Gamemakers do and I think they would like you to be gone from the arena." Pillory nodded at Shimmer.

Shimmer took out a knife with a shiny, sharp, long blade from her camouflaged, concealed knife bag and aimed at Scar-boy. "Remember one last thing, I never miss my target." She smirked as the knife hit the boy's throat in a heartbeat decapitating the boy leaving him to die. The boy screamed loudly but it stopped suddenly as the boy is dead.

"Satisfied now? Scar-boy is dead." Spears asked Shimmer.

"Yup! Very!" She grinned back.


	10. Skyler

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating over a year! I was really busy and at one point, I lost the files which I finished this story in so I guess I have to re-write them. Anyway, I'm hoping to continue this story and that you enjoy this chapter! Oh and yes, good luck going back to school guys! ;) I'm back in school too and I'm counting down for the next holiday x**

* * *

><p><strong>"Pillory, are you into Finnick or something?"<strong> Spears asked his District partner in disgust. It was a day after they killed ScarBoy and the Careers were already hungry for more tributes to kill. Jellyfish splitter them into district groups to look for any signs of movements around their area.

Pillory laughed unconvincingly. "No. Why would I? He's from District 4 and let's face it. He's going to die soon. He's only 14 and this is the Hunger Games."

Spears rolled his eyes. "Didn't sound like that. You've been flirting with him so much. It's actually really obvious."

Pillory bit her lips. "He is extremely attractive, okay? You can't deny that he's gorgeous. It doesn't matter anyway, does it? Let it go, Spears."

Spears laughed. "I was right. Don't let him fool you, Pillory. I don't even know why I'm warning you but I can't let you make such a big fool of yourself. You are apart of District 2 and I would very much like to keep District 2's reputation in a good state when I'm going back home. Finnick is nothing but a pretty face. You can't get too attached to him. You could be the one who has to kill him."

"Shut up, will you?" Pillory muttered.

Spears frowned. Pillory was normally very calm and good natured. Whatever happened to her? She seemed to be in a bad temper after Scar Boy was killed. He shrugged and dismissed any concern he has for her. He knew from the beginning that she is weak but Spears didn't know that she was so weak she would actually fall for Finnick's charms.

"Guys! We got somebody!" Sparkle's obnoxious voice came into earshot. "I have been telepathically telling you guys but none of you got my signal."

"Telepathically?" Spears repeated. "Are you serious, Sparkle?"

"No." Sparkle snorted. "Calm down, Spears. Can't you take a joke?"

Spears wanted to retort and say it's a horrible joke but he didn't see the point of doing so. He just couldn't take Sparkle seriously. Sometimes, District 1 tributes are such airheads, he wonder how they became such strong tributes. Sparkle and Shimmer are both capable in killing tributes but when it comes to actual logistics, they are hopeless.

"You can never outrun us." Spears heard Jellyfish snarl from a distance. Oh great, it must be the District 4 pairings who caught this tribute.

Spears arrived to see the tribute climbing a tree, attempting to get away from the Careers. It was working at the moment, but not too well. Jellyfish had an arrow aimed threateningly at the tribute.

"If you come down, we can kill you off easier." Finnick offered.

Spears could have sworn he saw Pillory smile from the corner of his eye as Finnick talked. Girls, he shook his head. Finnick may have all the girls wrapped around his finger but what chances does that 14 year old have against me? Spears thought. The Capitol can give him as many presents as they like, he still would have nothing. He could have charmed Pillory but Pillory is useless, really.

"Do you really think you'll stand a chance against us?" Shimmer sighed half-heartedly. "I'm not even going to mention you're from District 7. There's six of us and one of you."

"Wow, Shimmer, this is the first time I heard you said something smart." Spears rolled his eyes.

Shimmer tossed her hair behind her back. "I am smart, you know. Pretty and smart. The package deal."

"And arrogant too." Finnick muttered quietly causing Pillory to giggle.

The district 7 girl clung to the tree branch tightly. "You killed him."

Sparkle laughed. "Killed who? We killed loads of tributes. That's why we're the Careers."

"He was my best friend." The girl's stare was glassy. Spears knew she was weak, but she was also angry. She was angry at them for killing whoever this girl was talking about. Spears guessed she was talking about her district mate. Scar boy whom Shimmer especially hated. Who else would she have known?

Spears met the girl's stare. "It's the Hunger Games. If you don't kill, you're going to be killed. All I'm saying is, I'm going to win this and the only way I can is if he dies. If we didn't kill him, somebody else is going to."

The District 7 girl was seriously pretty. Spears could tell she's fragile and probably haven't ate for quite a while but her soft features remained. For a split second, Spears actually wanted to take care of her. Bring her safely down from the tree and give her the plentiful supplies they have in their cave. No, he said to himself determined not to get off track. This girl is the enemy and to survive, he is going to kill her.

Jellyfish pointed an arrow at the girl. "I've been told I can aim very well."

"Kill me if you want." The girl murmured softly. "I'm going to be dead anyway."

"That's great!" Spears called up. "You already admitted you're going to be dead."

"I can't take this." Pillory blinked. "I'm sorry, I'll go somewhere when you finish her off."

Finnick smiled warmly at her as the rest of the Careers glared at her. "Go get some food or something. We'll meet you back at the Cave."

"What the hell, Pillory?" Sparkle growled. "I always knew you weren't Careers material."

"I can survive." Pillory protested as she ran out of sight.

Jellyfish sighed. "Let her be. She is apart of the alliance and she is helpful. We can use her for other things."

There was silence for a moment. Pillory was now gone and the District 7 girl was still trapped in the tree.

"Oh!" Shimmer cried out suddenly. "Your district partner, the guy with the horrible scar was your best friend! You're angry at us for killing him, aren't you?"

"Slow, as usual." Jellyfish commented.

The girl was evidently blinking past her tears now. "I've known him all my life. I would die for him."

Shimmer ignored what she was saying. "You must be glad now. How could you possibly live with that scar? I almost had a heart attack when I first saw it."

"Shut up!" The girl screamed. Spears was surprised. He would never guessed that the girl had the power to let out such cry. She seemed too weak.

"Touchy." Sparkle said.

Finnick gave the girl one of his winning smiles. "We're-" He glanced at Shimmer and corrected himself. "I'm really sorry he's dead but Spears is right. The only way to survive the Hunger Games is if we're the sole person alive. You must understand, we have to do this."

"If you want to help, you can kill yourselves right now." The girl stuttered bitterly. She wasn't strong anymore. "You would kill yourselves to avenge for his death."

"Come on!" Finnick pleaded. "How about if you come down, we'll kill ourselves after we kill you? Fair deal?"

"Stop with that bullcrap." Spears ordered. Finnick was obviously trying to trick her into coming down. He was smiling, charming her. Spears was so sick of it. He wanted the girl to know the truth. He didn't want the girl to die living a lie.

The girl gave Spears a passable, small smile. "Thank you. I was getting sick of it. Pretty boys like him lie all the time. I know, believe me, I know."

"I'll tell you the truth." Spears said firmly. "You won't survive. That's the truth. I'm sorry but it's true. Even if we're gone, you're dead. The District 11 pair are quite something. You won't be able to go back home."

"I know." The girl nodded sadly.

Jellyfish moaned. "Please! We're not here to make conversation."

"I don't lie!" Finnick muttered indignantly but was ignored by everyone.

Shimmer yawned. "You're taking all day. This is tiring."

"I like you, District 2." The girl hesitated. "Okay, I won't take up any more of your time under one condition."

"Name it."

"District 2 kills me. Nobody else."

Sparkle groaned. "Are you sure? He's horrible like-"

"Thanks." Spears interrupted, blushing. He didn't know why but he felt special and honored in a way that this girl he doesn't even know the name of would choose him to kill her. Okay, he knows, what kind of honor is it? To kill somebody? To Spears and the Careers, it's important. They have been training their whole lives for this and they want to make the most out of it. It isn't just surviving and becoming the victor, killing the most tributes matter too.

"Just get it over with." Jellyfish grumbled. "At least it's one tribute down."

Shimmer wasn't taking it well that Spears get to kill District 7. "Hey, I wanted to kill your boyfriend. Yeah, the one with the scar. Don't you want me to kill you too? I can kill you with the same knife I used to kill Scar Boy."

District 7 ignored Shimmer as she climbed down the tree slowly, as if delaying her death by a few minutes would help. It didn't. It just gave her an extra few minutes knowing that death is upon her and she has no escape of it. She wasn't like those people who can accept death easily. She wanted to live. She wasn't prepared to die yet.

Eventually, she made her way down as the Careers formed a circle around her so she couldn't run away. Trembling, she walked slowly towards Spears. "How do you want to end my life?"

Spears smirked. "I would normally use a spear. You could probably tell from my name that I'm great at those. I'll make an exception for you though since we're close up. How would you like knives?"

"Would you make it quick?" District 7 asked, her voice cracking.

Spears wanted to shake his head. Why would he make it quick? Torturing a tribute is part of the fun but he couldn't bear to see her like this anymore. He wanted it over and done with. He wasn't even sure if he could kill her. She was different. Spears wanted to get to know her. "Of course." He said sincerely.

Sparkle snorted behind him. "Yeah right." He whispered to him, winking at his friend.

Spears gave him a forced smile. It could work out if his friends believe he was lying to this girl. "Guys, give us privacy. I want to do this alone."

"We can't kill her and now we can't watch?" Sparkle complained.

Finnick touched his sword subconsciously and murmured softly, hoping Spears won't pay attention. "I don't see why can't we just kill her? Screw Spears. She's already here." Spears did hear it though and laughed silently. Even though they may not exactly trust each other, they have to honor deals like this. The girl said only Spears could kill him and the Careers won't touch her.

Shimmer narrowed her eyes and started walking away, gesturing everybody to follow her. "Fine, but yell if she tries anything. We'll be close but we'll give you two space."

Soon, they were left alone. "I can't do this." Spears realized.

Tears were streaming out of the girl's eyes. For a second, Spears felt mesmerized but shook himself off. No, that's not how you feel, he told himself.

"Yes, you can." The girl told him, surprisingly. "You're right. I'm dead anyway and I would much rather you kill me."

"But why? Why me?"

The girl was evidently scared but she would be smiling if she could manage to do so. "Because there's something about you that's not like the other Careers. Look, if I'm going to be killed by somebody, I want it done by somebody I don't hate. Besides, I know what it means for you. Don't you guys have competitions on how many tributes you kill?"

"We don't but it is a big deal for us." Spears admitted. "And thanks for you know, not hating me."

The girl blinked sadly. "Please, just kill me now. I can't stand another minute knowing I'm going to die any moment. I just want this over with."

"Were you dating your District mate?" Spears blurted out. He didn't mean to ask that. Isn't it inappropriate to ask something like that when you're up to kill her?

"No." The girl laughed shakily. "We were best friends. He liked a girl back in District 7. I liked somebody else."

Spears shook his head. "Sorry, shouldn't have asked that. That was awkward. Okay, are you sure you wouldn't rather kill yourself?"

"I won't be able to do that. Kill me now."

Spears looked at the knife wistfully. "One last thing, what's your name?"

"Skyler. I know yours, Spears." She replied as he bought the knife down her heart.

She screamed, just after she said his name. Spears tried making it as quick as possible but it didn't spare her from the pain. Within second, she dropped dead on the floor.

"Finally, she's dead!" Shimmer cheered. They heard the canon signifying Skyler is dead and decided to come back.

Sparkle stepped over her face. "She was annoying."

Spears looked at District 7's limp, lifeless body. Just like that, she's gone. He wouldn't hear her voice again. That was it.

"You okay?" Jellyfish asked him.

Spears nodded numbly. "Yeah. Hey, where's Finnick?"

"He went to look for Pillory." Shimmer filled him in. "Let's go find them."

* * *

><p><strong>"She's dead!"<strong> Finnick wailed as he dashed straight towards the Careers who were relaxing in their Cave. Shimmer, who had been taking her beauty sleep, woke up groggily.

"Stop shouting!" Shimmer commanded. "You're ruining my sleep!"

"Who's dead?" Sparkle asked, confused.

Jellyfish widened her eyes. "Pillory?"

Pillory was suppose to be waiting for them in the Cave but when the Careers arrived, there was no sign of her or Finnick.

"Yes!" Finnick bit his lips. "After I left you guys to find Pillory, I went straight to the Cave since I thought she'd be here. She wasn't. At first I wasn't worried but when I couldn't see her for the next few minutes, I went around the area to find her. The District 11 tributes had got her. You know Pillory. She couldn't really defend herself. They killed her before I could do anything."

Spears felt his heart turning cold. First Skyler and now Pillory. Sure, he was the one who killed Skyler but he had to do it. He wasn't prepared to see her go even though they just met but he needed time to mourn for her. Now Pillory? Spears admit he never liked Pillory but you have to have some kind of connection if you're from the same district - even if you have nothing in common. "Damn, those tributes have to die."

"No doubt! They're really strong!" Finnick cried. "I saw what they could do myself."

"Well, they're our next targets." Sparkle said full of confidence. "They may be strong but we're the Careers. We can take them out easily."

"Do you know where they are?" Jellyfish asked.

Finnick nodded. "I'll lead you guys there."

"Can we please go tomorrow?" Shimmer pointed towards the sky. "It's getting dark and frankly, I'm not in the mood to walk anymore. I need my sleep."

Just then, the Panem National Anthem rung through the whole arena. Spears remembered seeing this everyday but today, it's not just anybody that would show up on the sky. Pillory and Skyler's face are going to be up there.

"Here are the dead tributes." Sparkle announced as on cue, Pillory's face lit the arena.

Spears felt a tug at his heart. She's from his district and she's gone. One step to winning the Games but he didn't feel like celebrating. Next, Skyler's face showed up. Spears felt even worse. He certainly wanted Skyler gone but if they weren't in the Games, things would have been so different. For the first time, Spears wondered if the Hunger Games were actually a good thing. He have been taught and believed that the Hunger Games was something to be proud of. Being in the Games is a massive honor and that's why everybody in District 2 would do anything to get in it. You can only be so lucky to volunteer like Spears and actually get in. If it weren't for the Games, Skyler and Pillory would still be alive but would he have met them? Maybe Pillory, but definitley not Skyler. They were from different districts and people from different districts never meet each other.

Not only were Pillory and Skyler dead. The District 6 girl showed up on the screen and then it was back to being the starry night sky it was before.

"I bet District 11 killed her too." Finnick commented breaking the silence between the Careers who have been staring so intently at the sky.

"They are something." Shimmer agreed. "We need them gone."

Jellyfish sighed. "Here's the thing, guys. I have been counting how many tributes there still are in the arena. Eight. Five of them are us. There's only three we could get rid of together. If we kill those two District 11 tributes, there would be only one tribute that isn't apart of the Careers. We need to break up after we get rid of those two tributes from Eleven."


End file.
